


Un mundo donde estés presente

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke miraron con creciente incredulidad a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, a Hana, Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuga, y a Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze de unos diecisiete años; por increíble que pareciera de un modo u otro habían viajado al pasado.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied

Jadearon una vez más.

Los ojos rojos de Naruto se estrecharon mientras el rasengan se formaba en su mano derecha. Tenía varios huesos rotos al igual que varios cortes, y su chakra estaba al borde del agotamiento. Probablemente el hecho de usar también de forma indiscriminada el chakra del Kyūbi en el modo sennin añadía más oportunidades de morir, pero al parecer eso ya había perdido importancia. Solo había una determinación extraña y apática en sus antaño amables ojos mientras miraba con algo de rabia y desolación al que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo.

Sasuke tenía el mangekyō sharingan activado y su mano izquierda destellaba imbuida del chidori, con los ojos de Itachi había alcanzado la perfección en su dōjutsu en un punto que prácticamente ningún Uchiha había rozado antes. Sin embargo, no estaba ileso, la batalla contra Naruto también le había dejado varios huesos rotos y el chakra ligeramente agotado ya que al contrario que él no había peleado en la Gran Guerra Ninja. Su resolución de destruir Konoha, no obstante, estaba más firme que nunca.

Nada haría cambiar de decisión a Sasuke, ni al que alguna vez consideró su hermano, ni la muchacha de cabello pálido que los miraba a los lejos llorando mientras curaba a esa Hyuga que había recibido un ataque dirigido a Naruto. Antes de abandonar Konoha, esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas habían podido detener cualquier cosa, incluso su oscuridad, pero todo había acabado, todo había sido consumido por su odio y su dolor.

Ahora solo importaba una cosa: vengar su clan.

Y para lograrlo, para finalmente romper los lazos que le ataban a Konoha, para destruir la aldea que había despreciado a su clan, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno debían morir ese día. Porque él los había apreciado tanto que casi había olvidado su venganza, porque los había querido tanto que ahora sólo los odiaba con intensidad, a ellos, sus mayores enemigos que cargaban con el poder de los Senju.

Peleaban en la tierra donde miles habían dado sus vidas, un lugar que era todo y nada al mismo tiempo, lleno de vida, lleno de muerte, lleno de esperanza y de destrucción. El lugar donde intentaban con las últimas fuerzas ganar esa guerra para que Madara no destruyera el mundo tal como se conocía en pos de un sueño utópico, violento y falso.

—Esto es el fin, Sasuke —dijo Naruto de forma inexpresiva—. No me dejas otra opción, para que el mundo ninja tenga paz, tú debes morir.

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue vacía, cruel.

—Curioso. Pienso lo mismo, para que yo pueda cumplir mi venganza y destruir Konoha tú debes morir.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con dolor, su mirada se desvió a los cadáveres de Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji y otros tantos ninjas que Sasuke había asesinado ante sus ojos previo a su pelea.

Eso definitivamente no se lo perdonaría nunca.

JAMÁS.

Los dos se miraron por última vez, y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sobre el otro para acabar de una buena vez con todo.

Hinata y Sakura gritaron con espanto y terror. Las heridas que Sasuke había causado en ambas punzaban en sus cuerpos, pero no importó, corrieron al punto donde ambos se cernían el uno sobre el otro dispuestos a matarse. Hinata activó su byakugan, Sakura olvidó todos los peligros y activó la única técnica que su maestra le había prohibido usar aunque significase su muerte. Pero nada importaba para ella, tampoco para Hinata, sus corazones fueron más veloces que sus mentes.

Y fue en ese instante de gritos, de miedo, de odio y rencor, en el que cuatro pares de ojos se encontraron, que el universo decidió confabularse contra ellos… una vez más.

Sharingan, byakugan y rinnegan colisionaron. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto parecieron fundirse en una intensa luz, y Sakura junto a ellos cerró los ojos gritando ante el sentimiento de ser destrozada, de ser reducida a nada ante la magnitud del poder que había chocado. Gritó por Naruto, gritó por Sasuke, y quizá por Hinata, desesperada. El chakra dorado en sus manos se mezcló con la luz, apaciguándola, calmándola mientras se desvanecían… y por ese instante confuso y abrumador, en medio del dolor atroz, deseó alejarse de allí con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó demostrar a Sasuke que la destrucción no iba a hacerle feliz, que matar al resto no iba a revivir a los que ya habían muerto. Deseó que todo fuese diferente, que no estuviesen en aquella guerra muriendo sin esperanza ni paz.

_“El más grande deseo que tengas y también el precio más alto que puedas imaginar.”_

Su maestra se lo había advertido cuando le enseñó aquel jutsu de los Senju, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si realmente se pudiese, si realmente tuviese el derecho de desear una cosa, quería una oportunidad, solo una de cambiar la historia que había desembocado en esa tragedia.

Un lugar donde Sasuke se diera cuenta que la venganza no lo era todo, donde Naruto pudiese ser feliz. Un mundo donde no hubiese guerra, donde no hubiese odio y destrucción, donde hubiese una alternativa más que el matarse los unos a los otros.

Y, entonces, todo se detuvo. Ellos gritaron, la luz se extinguió y se los llevó.

—¡SAKURA! ¡NARUTO! —gritó Tsunade incrédula desde su sitio con Shizune sosteniéndola.

No le interesaba lo que le pasara a Sasuke, después de todo él era la causa de que estuviesen en esa situación. La sangre corrupta que corría en sus venas había llevado al mundo a aquella guerra donde pagaban con dolor y sangre el precio de la venganza del maldito clan Uchiha.

Estampó los puños sobre la tierra ensangrentada con impotencia. El héroe de la aldea, aquella niña que había criado como a una hija, y esa chica Hyuga habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

**_°_ **

**_°_ **

**_°_ **

_¡PUM!_

Los aldeanos de Konoha alzaron las cejas al escuchar la tercera explosión en lo que iba del día, y eso que apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Seguramente tenía que ver otra vez, como no, con _ellos_. Todos los días era lo mismo así que no se preocuparon, estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones, sacudieron la cabeza y volvieron a sus labores.

En Ichiraku ramen, Teuchi sonreía discretamente con diversión al preparar el ramen que la única mujer de los sannin le había pedido. Tsunade era una clienta frecuente, y no porque amara el ramen a diferencia de ciertas personitas, sino que se había acostumbrado luego de haber sido arrastrada tantas veces.

Ella rodó los ojos al escuchar la siguiente explosión.

—Otra vez esos mocosos —murmuró con resignación.

—Kushina siempre ha sido así, Tsunade-sama —dijo el hombre con diversión poniendo el bol de ramen delante de la sannin—. Además, creo que dijo que quería probar su nueva técnica con Fugaku-san.

—¿Qué no era hoy la cita de Mikoto y Fugaku?

Teuchi asintió tranquilamente.

—Por eso eligió este día.

La rubia no supo si reír o compadecer a Fugaku, así que optó mejor por comer el ramen con tranquilidad. Las citas entre Fugaku y Mikoto tenían su extraño ritual tomando en cuenta que aunque Mikoto había sido escogida por el consejo y los padres de Fugaku como la futura matriarca, también era la mujer que Fugaku Uchiha amaba aunque no solía ser adepto a demostrarlo. Tenía sus momentos por supuesto, Tsunade sabía eso porque de lo contrario Fugaku jamás admitiría ponerse a sí mismo en una situación como una cita en la aldea a los ojos de todos, y no dentro del barrio Uchiha. En la aldea su principal martirio tenía nombre y apellido: Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina era bastante alegre, traviesa e hiperactiva, y uno de sus mayores placeres era hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Fugaku Uchiha.

Había sido odio a primera vista.

Ni siquiera Minato -a petición de Fugaku- podía detener a la pelirroja cuando de orquestar diabluras se trataba.

—Vaya, Kushina sí que no pierde tiempo —dijo Jiraiya sentándose al lado de su amiga y pidiendo ramen.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Me las vas a pagar Fugaku-idiota, ‘ttebane!

Voltearon con los fideos en la boca justo para ver como Fugaku pasaba corriendo por su lado, y Kushina persiguiéndolo rodeada de una intensa aura de lucha que prometía dolor. Tras ellos, corriendo en extraña pero acostumbra procesión, Minato Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha, Hana Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga y Hizashi Hyuga los perseguían a su vez intentando que nadie muriese antes de tiempo.

—¡Kushina, no te atrevas a tocar a Fugaku! —Chilló Mikoto irritada— ¡No es justo que me dejes sin novio!

—¡No te metas en problemas, Kushina! —le gritó Hana a su vez para luego suspirar con resignación.

Minato Namikaze, el raro genio, corría desalentado y más resignado que los otros. Su velocidad inigualable le había hecho ser conocido y temido ya desde niño, pero sabía que no tenía caso usarla para alcanzar a su amigo y a su novia. En pelea de Uzumaki y Uchiha mejor nadie se metía, los dejaban ahí hasta que se cansaran o se apalearan, después de todo eran ninjas.

Hiashi Hyuga corría intentando mantener la dignidad de su puesto, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado de importarle el protocolo y el honor de ser el heredero para ponerse a perseguir a pelirrojas escandalosas y asesinas. Si alguien de su clan lo viese no podría ver a la cara a su padre o al resto del consejo en mucho tiempo.

Por el contrario, su gemelo, Hizashi Hyuga, reía abiertamente disfrutando del digno espectáculo. Habiendo sido formado con las leyes duras y crueles de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, Hizahi había amado toda la libertad que la amistad de Kushina le había brindado. Así que sí, se divertía a lo grande.

Los sannin se quedaron mirando la escena sorbiendo los fideos como si fuese una película interesante. Cuando lo jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista, y solo quedó el rastro de humo de la carrera volvieron a acomodar su posición y a esperar pacientemente los resultados. Lo más probable era que trajeran a Fugaku para que Tsunade lo curase.

Rutina, pura rutina.

Lejos de ellos, Kushina Uzumaki gruñía, sus ojos morados se habían tornado rojos, y sus pupilas se habían alargado. El Kyūbi se quejaba en su interior de sus penosos espectáculos, su voz chillona y su incomodidad para dormir con una jinchūriki tan densa. Lo ignoró como hacía a menudo, y concentró su interés en capturar y masacrar al heredero de los Uchiha.

¡Nadie le tomaba el pelo a Uzumaki Kushina y vivía para contarlo! ¡Ella era la habanera sangrienta!, ¡una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha a sus escasos diecinueve años!

—¡Deja de joder, Uzumaki! —gritó Fugaku sin importarle nada del protocolo y la etiqueta que tanto le habían enseñado desde niño. Cuando enfrentaba a Kushina olvidaba muchas cosas, su dignidad como heredero de su clan entre ellas.

Kushina aceleró la carrera y él también. Ya estaban casi en las puertas de Konoha, y los ninjas que hacían guardia los miraban con sonrisas divertidas y sin preocupación. No intervinieron, tal como Minato sabía, nadie que valorara su vida un poco osaría meterse en el camino de la pelirroja.

Ella bufó y, consiguiendo llegar hasta el pelinegro, se lanzó sobre su espalda con una sonrisa malvada. Cayeron al suelo con fuerza y se perdieron pronto en una nube de humo, polvo y golpes.

Los otros se detuvieron a tiempo para mirar y escuchar con risas nerviosas los gritos de Kushina, y las maldiciones y quejidos de Fugaku.

Estaban ya a punto de replicar, pedir o discutir sobre la pelea en cuestión, cuando sucedió.

A las afueras de la puerta de Konoha hubo una explosión.

Kushina se detuvo al instante y levantó la mirada, sorprendida y cauta, para enfocarla en el lugar. A unos metros de ellos y los demás una espesa nube de polvo obstruía la visión y la entrada. Minato fue un flash y al segundo siguiente estaba a un lado de Kushina con un kunai en la mano, y con la mirada que tanto pavor y adoración levantaría en el futuro. Fugaku seguía en el suelo bajo el pie de Kushina pero su sharingan rodaba en sus ojos fieros y peligrosos.

Hiashi e Hizashi se habían puesto al compás delante de Hana y sus Byakugan activados habrían leído el alma de cualquier demonio.

Tras la primera impresión, Mikoto apenas había parpadeado, y su rostro tan delicado, amable y ligeramente mimado, había mutado a una expresión fría y escalofriante con el sharingan girando también en sus ojos.

Los guardias ya se habían movilizado para dar aviso a los ANBUS y al Hokage en caso de que se tratara de un ataque contra Konoha.

Kushina ladeó la cabeza sin emoción alguna y soltó a Fugaku de su presa. Sin ni siquiera desviar sus ojos rojos preguntó a los Hyuga —¿Qué ven?

Hana entrecerró los ojos al contestar, era claro su recelo y su confusión

—Cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres desmayados.

—¿Una trampa? —murmuró Minato seriamente sin comprender.

Los demás se miraron sin saber qué pensar.

Los ANBU se les unirían eventualmente así que esperaron con paciencia, el polvo y el humo se dispersaron pocos segundos después dejando ver con claridad a los cuatro jóvenes sobre la tierra. Las mujeres que debían ser unos cuantos años más jóvenes que Kushina, vestían los trajes ninjas reglamentarios de Konoha, una tenía el cabello pálido de color del cerezo y la otra de un negro tan intenso que se tornaba azulado, sin embargo ellos juraban que nunca las habían visto en su vida antes de aquello. Los chicos eran otra cosa, no había nada en ellos que les fuera familiar en la ropa y lo primero que notaron fue que uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro.

Lo que si tenían en común era que los cuatro estaban hechos literalmente un desastre: heridos, agotados y ensangrentados, como si hubiesen participado en una guerra larga y continúa, y estuviesen al borde de la muerte.

¿Habían sido atacados? ¿Por quién?, ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes eran y por qué estaban allí?, ¿qué pretendían?

De pronto, Mikoto se adelantó un paso de los Hyuga con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Mikoto? —preguntó Hana con suavidad.

—Miren sus bandanas —susurró ella en respuesta con lentitud. Sus ojos estaban sobre la tela rasgada con la placa que normalmente identificaba la aldea de un ninja—. "Armada Shinobi" —leyó.

¿Armada Shinobi?

—Él tiene una bandana de Konoha —dijo Fugaku señalando al chiquillo rubio, aunque estaba igual de seguro que el resto que tampoco lo habían visto en su vida.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Sus respuestas solo podían obtenerse si ellos despertaban, y fue una suerte que empezaron a hacerlo justo en ese instante. Se movieron entre gemidos de dolor y jadeos, y Minato y su grupo se tensaron automáticamente, esperando un ataque o lo que viniese. Sin embargo, parecía que sus heridas eran demasiado severas pues abrieron los ojos con dificultad al mismo tiempo, se sentaron de a poco, cansados y confundidos pero alertas, mirando a su alrededor como si no entendiesen qué pasaba, como si estuviesen definiendo dónde se encontraban o por qué.

Naruto enfocó su mirada pérdida y tensa al frente, y se topó con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, el mismo tono y la misma forma… y se levantó tan bruscamente por el shock y la incredulidad que cayó de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exigió Kushina bruscamente apuntándoles con el dedo. Dio un puntapié a Fugaku que estaba en el suelo y se aseguró de pisar sus dedos antes de caminar toda altanera y peligrosa. El Uchiha le dio una mirada de muerte mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Mikoto—. ¿Qué no han escuchado?

Mikoto ignoró a los chicos, y miró a su prometido.

—¿Estás bien, Fugaku?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquello, y miró lo que indudablemente era una ilusión o algo parecido a ello. Arremetió contra Naruto, furioso, arrebatándolo de las manos de las muchachas porque eso era demasiado, jugar con sus padres era algo que no perdonaría nunca, y arrasaría hasta los cimientos de Konoha por eso.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —gritó cogiendo a Naruto de las solapas, y señalando en dirección a donde estaban los otros— ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Esto es demasiado, joder!

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Naruto en respuesta, tan enojado y confundido como él. Sus ojos iban de Minato a Kushina sin saber si había enloquecido o muerto, pero si Sasuke estaba ahí definitivamente no podía ser el cielo—. ¡No sé qué está pasando, dattebayo!

Sakura, con los labios entreabiertos, era la única que comprendía mientras miraba en carne y hueso al hombre que había visto en una de las fotos de los Kages que estaba en la oficina de su maestra. Aquel joven de cabellos rubios no podía ser otro que Yondaime Hokage, pero más joven, mucho más joven que cuando había muerto casi dieciocho años atrás el día que protegió Konoha del Kyūbi y lo selló en Naruto.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba seriamente aturdida. Lo que veía tras esos ninjas que flanqueaban la puerta era su aldea, su amada aldea intacta, aun cuando la última visión que había tenido de Konoha antes de partir a la guerra había sido el escenario destruido tras el ataque de Pain. Apenas habían empezado a recuperarse cuando se desató la guerra por la protección de Naruto y Killer Bee.

La guerra… casi al instante se alarmó, ¿qué había pasado con la guerra?

—¡Los que exigimos una explicación aquí somos nosotros, 'ttebane! —chilló Kushina mirando con desdén la pelea de ambos jóvenes—. Si son enemigos de Konoha pueden ir rezando a todos los dioses que conozcan porque no pasan de la puerta, ¡como que me llamo Uzumaki Kushina!

¿Uzumaki? ¿Era familiar de Naruto?

Sakura se levantó lentamente, un tanto pálida, un tanto descompuesta mientras su mente empezaba a llegar a la conclusión de lo sucedido. No era un genjutsu pero tampoco podía ser _su_ realidad, no con Konoha llena de esplendor y vida, no con las personas que estaban delante de ellos…

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Fugaku fríamente al distinguir el patrón en los ojos de Sasuke—. El Sharingan es el dōjutsu característico de los Uchiha, un _donnadie_ no merece llevarlo.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—En eso tienes razón, nadie que no sea Uchiha merece llevar el sharingan, así que dime: ¿quién eres tú?, ¡soy el único Uchiha vivo! —exclamó. Debía ser una ilusión, una ilusión tan retorcida que incluso engañaba a los ojos de Itachi, pero una ilusión. Aquel hombre no podía ser su padre, no podía. ¡Todo su clan había perecido!

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y dura.

—No digas tonterías, el clan Uchiha es el más poderoso de Konoha, no puedes ser el único. De hecho, nunca te he visto antes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Interrumpió Sakura con voz trémula— ¿Quién es el Hokage?

Kushina le miró con desdén.

—¿Cómo que quién es el Hokage? Todos saben quién es el Hokage, 'ttebane.

—Sarutobi Hiruzen —respondió Minato ante la sorpresa del resto dando vueltas entre sus dedos el kunai con suavidad, demasiada suavidad—. Soy Minato Namikaze.

—Kushina Uzumaki —murmuró la pelirroja irritada, pero siguiendo la acción de su novio.

—Hana Hyuga —Se presentó la muchacha que apenas se podía distinguir tras las espaldas imponentes de los dos Hyuga—. Ellos son Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga —añadió señalando a los chicos que se mantenían inexpresivos.

Hinata miró con sorpresa en su dirección. ¿Su madre? No podía ser, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años, aquello era imposible.

—Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha. —La joven se presentó a sí misma y a su estoico prometido—. Ahora es su turno.

Naruto y Sasuke enmudecieron.

Justo entonces aparecieron los ANBUS flanqueando al Hokage mucho más joven de lo que ellos recordaban, y al lado de él, los sannin legendarios.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con Hinata ya que parecía que ni Naruto ni Sasuke reaccionarían.

No era una ilusión.

Miraron con creciente incredulidad a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, a Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga, y a Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze de unos diecisiete años; por increíble que pareciera de un modo u otro habían viajado al pasado.

Estaban en problemas, en grandes problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es muy viejo, cuando empecé a escribirlo el manga aun estaba en curso así que ya no sigue el canon (gracias a dios). Si alguien le da una oportunidad igual se los agradeceré.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Aunque no lo entiendas

Comprender que estaban en graves problemas, sin embargo, no era suficiente para hallar una solución razonable a cómo había pasado esa distorsión del tiempo, y a cómo ellos regresarían todo a su orden natural. Sakura entendía perfectamente que si estaban en el pasado su sola presencia ya de por sí era peligrosa. Un instante, solo un instante, era suficiente para hacer algo irreversible pues la fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo era increíblemente sensible. Quizá el futuro no podría empeorar (no había nada peor que una guerra) pero no por eso se podía olvidar las leyes establecidas, y jugar con el tiempo era de las pocas cosas tabú que existían. Aun así, mientras pensaba eso, una traicionera idea le pasó por la cabeza, y Sakura se estremeció bajo la mirada insondable del Sandaime, preguntándose si realmente era tan terrorífico querer reconstruir el futuro.

—¿Quiénes son, y cuáles son sus intenciones en Konoha? —La voz del Sandaime fue relajada, y, aunque fumaba con tranquilidad de su pipa, Sakura se tensó.

Ese había sido el hombre que había muerto protegiendo Konoha de Orochimaru, había sido el mentor de su maestra, el amable y venerable Hokage que el pueblo y los niños admiraban, pero también era uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo. Un error y no la contarían.

Sasuke y Naruto apenas parpadearon, prestando más atención a las versiones jóvenes de sus padres como si finalmente hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión que Sakura y Hinata. Y las expresiones de sus rostros eran apenas más soportables que su silencio.

Tsunade, por supuesto, perdió la paciencia.

—¿Es que no han escuchado, mocosos? —reclamó, frunciendo el ceño con recelo. Dio un paso adelante con obstinación, los puños preparados, sus ojos llenos de desprecio, y Jiraiya y Orochimaru moviéndose a su misma sintonía.

Por fortuna, el Hokage habló antes de que se derramara sangre.

—No intervengan —ordenó simplemente.

—Pero, sensei… —intentó protestar Tsunade.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —interrumpió al instante. Sí dejaba que su maestra hablara ellos se meterían en más problemas, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no confiaba prácticamente en nadie, y de haber sido permitido ya estuviese atacándolos.

Intentó no mirarla, no sentir nada ante el hecho de saber que no era la misma persona que la había fortalecido tanto, pero falló y terminó desviando su mirada a ella. Era tan joven… era _realmente_ joven. Sin camuflar su edad, sin todas las pérdidas que había soportado, con la bandana ninja en su frente y sin su técnica suprema de regeneración, Sakura sintió que contemplaba a una desconocida total. Y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Quizá Hinata lo notó, porque se aproximó a su lado con timidez, tocando su brazo para reconfortarla.

—Viejo, Tsunade-sama tiene razón —Kushina entrecerró los ojos con recelo total—. ¡No podemos confiar en ellos!

La voz de su madre hizo que Naruto volviera a la realidad. Parpadeó de nuevo y la miró con indignación, olvidado todos los pormenores de la inverosímil situación.

—¡Nosotros jamás atacaríamos Konoha, dattebayo! —chilló, ignorando completamente a Sasuke.

—¡Nadie ha dicho que hables, dattebane! —La voz de Kushina fue más aguda que la de Naruto. Sakura hizo una mueca, Hinata ladeó la cabeza, pero ambas comprendieron la conexión entre ambos Uzumaki. Eran _tan parecidos,_ llenos de energía, impetuosidad y desconocimiento total por la moderación.

—Kushina, cálmate —pidió Minato.

—¡No me calmo! —replicó ella en voz alta, cruzando sus brazos e inflando las mejillas con fastidio en claro berrinche. Tsunade pareció olvidar un poco de su malhumor ante su aquella acción.

—Por una vez en tu vida escucha a Minato, Uzumaki —bufó Fugaku secamente.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Fugaku-idiota? —acusó la muchacha, avanzando para darle una patada que, ya por experiencia, Uchiha esquivó dándole una mirada de superioridad.

—¡Basta! —El Hokage calló a todos y miró con seriedad fija a los desconocidos, su atención puesta en el parecido inaudito entre el joven rubio y Minato, y en el de la muchacha de ojos lavanda que caracterizaban a los Hyuga con Hana. El dōjutsu del pelinegro parecía peligroso, y era notorio que lo marcaba como un Uchiha. La única que carecía de alguna conexión física con sus ninjas era la muchacha de cabello rosa.

No obstante, el dolor era patente en los cuatro y se reflejaba en sus miradas de maneras distintas, además de la obvia sed de sangre en el muchacho Uchiha.

—Sakura Haruno —nombró—. ¿De dónde son? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?

Ella cerró los ojos, sabía que no tenía caso mentir, no tenía grandes pistas de lo que debían hacer y, en todo caso, la verdad saldría tarde o temprano. Si la memoria no le fallaba (y era por seguro que aquello era imposible) estaban en la época de oro de Konoha, en ese tiempo los ninjas más hábiles, temidos, respetados y poderosos del mundo ninja se encontraban en la aldea.

Los sannin legendarios.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha, futuro Yondaime Hokage.

El dios shinobi, actual Sandaime Hokage.

—Primero quiero saber algo… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó a Minato.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa, pero contestó.

—Diecinueve.

Sakura asintió haciendo cálculos aproximados.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno —repitió—, tengo el rango de chūnin, soy medic-nin de Konoha y alumna de Godaime Hokage —. Todos ensancharon los ojos ante la información, ¿Godaime Hokage?, apenas y estaban en el Sandaime—. Junto a ellos —señaló a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke—, venimos de aproximadamente veintitrés años en el futuro, justo en medio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. 

Un silencio furibundo e incrédulo siguió a sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tenemos que esperar, dattebane? —gritó Kushina, golpeando un árbol cercano a ella que se estremeció ante el impacto— ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber quiénes son!

Los demás intercambiaron miradas entre exasperadas, resignadas e irritadas. Sandaime se había llevado a esos muchachos desconocidos a la torre Kage para interrogarlos, no sin antes pedirles de la forma más amable (y contundente) que no intervinieran. Rodeado de su guardia personal simplemente los había apartado, dejándolos atrás divididos entre la incredulidad y la furia. Siendo quienes eran, ya sea por su sangre o habilidades, no estaban acostumbrados a ser ignorados, al menos Fugaku y Hiashi, Hana se mantenía pensativa, Mikoto estaba irritado, y Minato silencioso. Hizashi era el único que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, aparentemente indiferente a la situación.

Sin embargo, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en sus mentes.

_“Venimos de aproximadamente veintitrés años en el futuro, justo en medio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja”_

¿Era verdad o mentira? ¿Quiénes eran realmente esos chicos? ¿Y, si decían la verdad, qué había desembocado en una nueva guerra? De hecho, el saber que estaban en la Cuarta los preocupaba, los conflictos entre los países llevaban un tiempo avivándose más y más, y los vientos de guerra eran difíciles de ignorar. Los niños en la academia estaban siendo graduados a tiempo record, y Minato a sus diecinueve años ya tenía un equipo genin conformado por tres niños de nueve, uno de ellos incluso le había sido asignado tiempo atrás cuando solo tenía quince años, resultando ser uno de los maestros más jóvenes de Konoha. Todo el camino y las acciones estaban prácticamente en su sitio para que estallase pronto la Tercera Guerra.

Y el joven se preguntó internamente con resignación y cierta tristeza si realmente algún día sería posible vivir en paz en ese mundo ninja. Incluso aunque fuese mentira la parte de que venían del futuro, sus ojos hablaban bien de la guerra, el dolor, la ira y la desesperanza completa.

Un viaje en el tiempo sonaba ridículo, pero Minato sabía que no podía ser completamente incierto, rompía todas las reglas y tabús en el mundo y el equilibrio que existía en este, pero de existir, existía. Agitó en sus manos el kunai con el que los había amenazado y miró el sello en el mango, su técnica en el más literal de todos los sentidos jugaba con el tiempo y el espacio, lo deformaba a su antojo, pero solo causaba fluctuaciones en sus propias acciones y no en el curso de la historia. Era un poder sobrecogedor que había tomado del Nidaime Hokage y lo había perfeccionado a su modo con la ayuda de Kushina y sus técnicas de sellado, por eso nunca se cansaría de decir que ella lo había convertido en la persona que era actualmente.

—¿Creen que sea verdad? —cuchicheó Hana suavemente, curiosa pero también recelosa. Su mirada lavanda se mantenía en la nada, pero solo una imagen acudía a su mente, la de esa muchacha que había podido atisbar a través de las espaldas de Hiashi y Hizashi, esa chica tan parecida a ella que durante un segundo la había observado con la boca entreabierta. Sus rasgos eran un tanto más toscos aunque a la vez más finos por extraño que sonase, y por supuesto había cosas en las que diferían como el largo del cabello o la altura, Hana era incluso más diminuta, pero menos voluptuosa.

Si era del futuro, si realmente eso era posible, tenía la sensación de saber quién era aquella joven, y entonces sería claro porque Hana sentía esa extraña necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, de protegerla y borrar la tristeza de sus ojos claros. Miró a Hiashi que seguía con rostro pétreo, y suspiró imperceptiblemente, ya se hacía una idea de qué pensaría Hiashi de todo.

—Suena ridículo —contestó Mikoto, echando hacia atrás su cabello oscuro como las alas de los cuervos. Su rostro bonito y cincelado era crudo y agudo, sus ojos eran llanos, y sus labios estaban tensos. Miró a Fugaku intercambiando una piza de información importante en silencio—. Esos ojos…

Fugaku asintió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasa con esos ojos? —preguntó Kushina, confundida—. ¿Y a qué ojos se refieren?

—Nada de tu incumbencia, Uzumaki.

Antes de que la pelirroja se lanzara sobre el joven Uchiha, Mikoto la detuvo.

—Kushina-chan, cada clan protege sus secretos. Los Uchiha no somos distintos.

Kushina frunció el ceño, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo, contentándose con refunfuñar furiosa, golpeando el árbol con más fuerza.

Mikoto suspiró levemente, se sentía contrariada recordando las palabras de ese joven que portaba en sus ojos el mangekyo sharingan, que se suponía solo se lograba mediante ciertos y sanguinarios requisitos. Sin embargo, el Sharingan estaba en su sangre, ya fuese que hubiese otras formas de obtenerlo o no, el mangekyo sharingan no le preocupaba tanto como la información sobre una posible extinción del clan en un futuro no muy lejano. Si realmente ese muchacho era del futuro y era el único que sostenía el honor de su apellido ¿Qué había pasado? Los Uchiha habían sobrevivido a la era de guerra entre clanes, habían fundado Konoha y tenían el título de ser el clan poderoso y temido de las cinco naciones, eran el clan de la guerra, no podían desaparecer así de la nada. Incluso si los Uchiha ninjas morían durante la guerra aún quedaban los civiles, y de todas maneras resultaba una opción improbable: la guerra era su forma de vida y el sharingan se manifestaba con más peso cuando no había paz, prácticamente todos los ninjas lo despertaban durante los grandes conflictos.

Ese muchacho, sin embargo, no parecía estar bromeando ni mintiendo, parecía realmente contaminado con la herencia de su odio, ella vio el resentimiento, el vacío y el fuego de la destrucción que cargaba consigo. Todos los Uchiha cargaban con esa herencia, ninjas o civiles, pero pocos lo usaban de forma deliberada. Ese joven manejaba a su antojo a su oscuridad, pero también dejaba que esta lo manejara, eso le fortalecía, y Mikoto podía afirmarlo con rotundidad. Nunca había visto una mirada más despiadada ni aterradora en su vida, su alma debía estar fragmentada y quizá destruida más allá de toda esperanza.

Frunció los labios algo inquieta ante ese pensamiento, ella misma era una Uchiha, sabía lo que conllevaba eso, pero no podía evitar sentir empatía y dolor por ese chico. ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos?

—Sandaime deberá rendir explicaciones —dijo Fugaku con ojos entrecerrados—. Viajeros del futuro o farsantes, si llevan un dōjutsu de Konoha no pueden ser tomados a la ligera.

—Sí, es cierto —concordó Hiashi en voz baja y serena—. Dos de ellos pertenecen a nuestros clanes.

—Por supuesto, supongo que es inevitable que quieran saberlo todo, ni siquiera Sandaime debe negarse a las exigencias de los futuros líderes de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea —comentó Hizahi en tono sarcástico—. Que sea el Hokage no significa nada para ustedes.

Hiashi le dio una mirada irritada.

—Pero tiene su lado bueno, Hiza-chan, ‘ttebane —dijo Kushina, arqueando una ceja a los aludidos que miraban al menor de los Hyuga de forma fulminante—. De algo nos sirve que este par de amargados formen parte de nuestros amigos.

Ahora la mirada fulminante pasó a ser merecedora de Kushina Uzumaki, que con una sonrisa burlona y oscura se las sostuvo sin titubeo alguno, pocas personas podían y tenían el valor de hacer frente a esas miradas. En términos claros ella también era una heredera, de un clan a puertas de desvanecerse en la nada pero era una heredera; se había criado la primera parte de su vida con ciertas leyes y costumbres que, en palabras de ellos dos, había pisoteado casi en su totalidad con su comportamiento indigno. Sin embargo, Kushina nunca se había inmutado por sus provocaciones puesto que ella también tenía su larguísimo y ofensivo repertorio de venganzas físicas o verbales, y de alguna extraña forma su amistad era así, con altos, bajos y provocaciones en el día a día. Quizá así era su única forma de sobrellevar su vida, enclaustrados en normas, órdenes e hipocresía, y Kushina que estaba libre de eso aceptaba con los brazos abiertos lo que ellos tuviesen que darle mientras pudiese devolvérselo y divertirse.

Hizashi negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió un poco, en la extraña amistad que compartían era el único que siempre se salvaba de las venganzas o palizas de la pelirroja.

Mikoto decidió que era el fin de las miradas matadoras, miró a Minato y preguntó:

—¿No dices nada? ¿Qué piensas sobre esos chicos?

Todos le prestaron atención, entre los hombres Minato era el más joven pero había sido catalogado un raro genio por algo y no solo por sus habilidades especiales.

—No estoy seguro de que pensar —respondió con honestidad.

Fugaku arqueó las cejas con un bufido bajo.

—Esta debe ser la primera vez que el gran genio no tiene respuesta alguna.

Minato lo ignoró.

—¿De qué tanto hablarán? —cuestionó Kushina sumamente frustrada, dirigió su mirada violácea hacia la torre Kage con violencia.

—De nada que te incumba, eso es claro —le respondió Uchiha en tono condescendiente.

Para su lamentable suerte, la respuesta de Kushina fue girar en su sitio y darle esa dulce y retorcida sonrisa que precedía a la matanza.

Hiashi y Fugaku se pusieron en guardia instantáneamente mientras el Kyūbi dentro de Kushina reía con júbilo. Los que decían que los jinchūrikis eran personas normales comunes y corrientes que no hacían daño a nadie ni tenían instintos asesinos, eran simplemente estúpidos.

.

.

.

.

.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue leve y nostálgica. Le costaba creer lo que miraba, le costaba creer que realmente no era un sueño o una pesadilla. Hinata, a su lado, se movió casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos sobre la joven de larguísimo cabello azulado y figura diminuta.

—Madre. —La oyó murmurar apenas en un tono que pareció ser una dicha y un lamento.

Él por su parte dirigió su mirada hacia la chica cabello rojo que perseguía como poseída a dos de los chicos mientras uno de los gemelos Hyuga se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa ante el espectáculo. Recordó entonces a la bella mujer pelirroja que se le había presentado durante su lucha contra el Kyūbi, esa mujer tan hermosa, pero tan aterradora que le había contado que solita se había bastado para ganarse un apodo tan escalofriante como “la habanera sangrienta”. Mirarla le hacía recordar porque su padre no hacía nada más que suspirar con resignación y cruzarse de brazos.

Mirarlos era contemplar la vida que podía haber tenido si esa trágica noche nunca hubiese ocurrido. Deseó poder sentir de nuevo esos fantasmales brazos aferrándose a él, a su madre abrazándole y agradeciéndole por ser su hijo…

—Entonces no tienen idea de cómo llegaron aquí. —La voz del Hokage rompió bruscamente los pensamientos de Naruto, que se volvió hacia él parpadeando lentamente, algo confundido.

Para él (y todos en realidad) era extraño contemplar a Sandaime vivo de nuevo, vivo y joven, o más joven de lo que ellos podían recordar, más joven de la última vez que lo habían visto, el día que Orochimaru invadió la aldea y lo asesinó. Era extraño, era increíble y era atemorizante…

Dentro del despacho de la torre Kage, los cuatro jóvenes se habían sumido en un silencio meditabundo tras un breve y desconcertante relato. Sasuke era el único que no había abierto la boca, solo retrocedió y escuchó a Sakura parlotear y a Naruto gritonear un poco mientras conectaban lo sucedido entre el futuro y el pasado. No habían dejado entrar a nadie, de hecho, Sarutobi incluso había ordenado irse a sus guardias personales; el tema era tan delicado e intricado que no había puesto objeciones ni a la ausencia de sus alumnos.

Un pensamiento pasó raudo por la mente de la alumna de Tsunade, aunque sacudió la cabeza con obstinación.

—No, Hokage-sama —respondió.

Sentada frente al lugar donde innumerables veces Tsunade le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, con alegría, enojo, frustración o regaños, ella se limitó a mirar al hombre que había entrenado a su maestra. Miles de pensamientos habían inundado su mente, pero hasta que no pusiera sus manos sobre alguna pista no podía ir parloteando lo que sea que pensara.

En vez de eso, dirigió su mirada hacia donde Hinata y Naruto contemplaban casi con avidez lo que hacían sus jóvenes padres. Era una situación surrealista que no daba para nada más que un montón de dolores de cabeza y locuras completas.

Era extraño ver a sus seres queridos tan jóvenes, tan llenos de alegría y… vida. También era doloroso y difícil, no sabían qué hacer, estaban tan acostumbrados a su ausencia, a ese vacío continúo, que incluso Sasuke parecía perdido. Su mirada desprovista de piedad por años se notaba confusa, estar en Konoha era poco en comparación a sus padres vivos.

Sandaime los examinó a conciencia mientras cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Siempre habían existido rumores sobre viajes en el tiempo, rumores maliciosos y hechos nunca comprobados, era un tema tan tabú que podía llevar a una guerra completa, y con una casi a cuestas lo que menos quería era echar más leña en el fuego. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer? ¿Cómo evitar algún cambio? ¿Cómo enviarlos a su tiempo? Conocía por Nidaime que su sola existencia en esa línea de tiempo ya era un grave error que debía haber causado miles de fluctuaciones en el futuro incierto. Sabía quiénes eran, le habían dicho de todo para creer y querer enviarlos instantáneamente, pero sin un modo de llegada no había un modo de salida y hasta hallarlo ¿cuánto daño podían causar en todo lo que ya estaba escrito?

Sarutobi ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, era escalofriante, el tiempo era un amante apasionado y cruel, y los castigos por jugar con él eran brutales e inhumanos.

—Konoha está igual que antes de que Pain la destruyera, dattebayo. —Naruto habló con añoranza, olvidando al Hokage que volvió su atención a él con sorpresa.

—¿Que Konoha qué? —casi gritó alarmado. La pipa se le cayó de las manos y chocó contra el piso de madera, resonando con fuerza en medio del silencio.

Naruto se tapó la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Konoha destruida… —repitió Sarutobi, incrédulo. Desde la fundación nunca había pasado tal cosa, empezaba a creer que no sería mala idea cambiar algo, pero definitivamente no en su línea de tiempo.

—Hokage-sama —llamó Sakura con un suspiro—, sé que sería riesgoso, pero… —miró a Sasuke y a Naruto—. ¿Se puede considerar la opción de cambiar el futuro?

—No —La respuesta fue instantánea y firme—, es demasiado peligroso.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon de forma airada.

—Demasiado peligroso —repitió en tono hostil. Era la primera vez que hablaba, y su ira era casi palpable—. No tienes idea de nada —añadió sin respeto y con puro desprecio.

Antes de que el Sandaime pudiese responder, Sakura giró a mirarlo, sus ojos llanos.

—Si no me equivoco el infierno en el que estamos fue uno que tu elegiste seguir e incrementar, Sasuke-kun —murmuró con frialdad. Aun había amor en su corazón para él, sí, Sakura reconocía su estúpido sentimentalismo, pero también había resentimiento. Quería que Sasuke olvidara la venganza y volviera con ellos a pesar de lo que había hecho, y aun así no iba a olvidar sus actos.

Los rostros de Ino, Kakashi y todos los demás estaban frescos en su mente. Aun podía ver a su sensei cayendo al suelo sin vida, y oía la risa sádica de Sasuke. Y se estremecía entre la impotencia y la rabia.

_“Devuélveme a Itachi, devuélveme a mi madre y a mi padre… ¡y a todo mi clan! ¡Tráelos de regreso! ¡Y entonces podremos hablar!”_

Las palabras que fueron pronunciadas cuando intentaron matarse por primera vez resonaron entre ellos como una divertida ironía. Ahora podía cumplir aquel irracional pedido, y Sakura se preguntó si tal cómo había exigido ese día él escucharía y conversaría sin intentar asesinarlos.

No lo creía.

Naruto se adelantó como previendo el desastre inminente. No estaba especialmente predispuesto a defender a Sasuke, Sakura notó la tensión en su cuerpo cansado.

—Todos están vivos —dijo lentamente, como si esas palabras fueron algún tipo de magia curativa. Quizá lo era—. Mi madre, mi padre… —miró a Sasuke con cautela—, tus padres también. _Ellos están vivos_ —repitió, y sus ojos lucieron meditabundos—. No tenemos futuro… si pudiésemos cambiar algo realmente… ¿seguirás con esa tontería de destruir Konoha, dattebayo?

Sasuke no titubeó, aunque no hubo compasión ni empatía en su voz.

—Mientras mis padres y mi clan estén vivos esta aldea no me puede importar menos.

—¿Tus padres, Naruto? —Sakura ignoró la respuesta inquietante de Sasuke y se levantó. Recordó al joven Yondaime y a la mujer de cabello rojo— ¿Ellos…?

—Sí, son ellos, Sakura-chan. —Naruto brilló al decirlo, su voz contenida de pura emoción. Parecía de pronto el niño de doce años que había conocido, torpe y escandaloso, pero lleno de vida y confianza, algo que perdió en la guerra.

Él miró a la ventana e hizo un gesto, Sakura lo imitó, y Sandaime también. El Hokage no se sorprendió al notar la dirección de su mirada, era obvio el parecido que tenía con Minato, aunque el carácter hiperactivo y un tanto grosero venía más de la indomable Kushina.

Sasuke también se acercó solo por el deseo de ver a sus padres, y se quedó absortó observando sus jóvenes rostros. Había más felicidad y sosiego en ellos de lo que vio en toda su niñez; su madre había sido razonable, tranquila, dulce, aunque temperamental y estricta, su padre, sin embargo, fue como una máquina, despiadado, frío y poco tolerante a tonterías. Al ver a su madre reír y saltar como si fuese una adolescente caprichosa, y a su padre esquivar a la pelirroja escandalosa algo se estropeó en la imagen venerable que había formado de ellos. Extrañamente, no le molestó, despertó en cambio una emoción muerta en él.

Naruto sabía de la amistad de su madre y de la madre de Sasuke así que no le sorprendió verlas juntas, aunque no esperaba tal grado de cercanía. Su padre, por otro lado, se veía sereno y cool como siempre había imaginado al Yondaime antes de la gran revelación. Se sintió ansioso y expectante, el chakra guardado que le dio una mínima interacción era diferente a tenerlos en vivo y directo, sin pesos, sin tragedias, y sin la terrible decisión de encerrar al Kyūbi en él para proteger la aldea y el balance de poder en el continente.

Eran solo un grupo de amigos que bromeaban y reían, y eso lo emocionó al punto de las lágrimas.

A un lado de él, Hinata que no se había movido de la ventana, observaba en sorprendido silencio la interacción. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre: hermosa y estoica, distante y despiadada. Una de las cosas más aterradoras de su caótica infancia fue la relación turbia y conflictiva de sus padres, en aquel entonces siendo espectadora de sus peleas y su división pensó que nunca se habían amado y por lo tal nunca podrían amarla al ser el resultado de su infelicidad. La única excepción a ese torbellino de tensión y rabia fue la sonrisa dulce que le regaló su madre un día antes de su muerte. Su tío Hizashi no había tenido una vida mejor, a pesar de su juventud notó la hostilidad, impotencia y desolación en sus ojos cuando la miraba o cuando miraba su orgulloso padre. Los tres habían sido desgraciados, y ella lo sabía… y por eso estaba tan desconcertada al mirar el pasado.

Su tío alzaba a su madre en brazos, dándole vuelas como si fuese una niña pequeña, ella reía, divertida y llena de rubor. Su padre no parecía especialmente complacido con la situación mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a su gemelo, pero lucía casi… divertido. Cuando su madre fue devuelta al suelo, su padre y su tío chocaron puños de forma amistosa, y Hana Hyuga se colgó de los brazos de ambos, riendo aún más, destellando vida y candor. La camaradería entre los gemelos era tan abrumadora como la falta de resentimiento, como la sonrisa de la muchacha que los acompañaba.

Hinata se preguntó cómo podían ser tan felices en ese momento, y tan infelices y destruidos en el futuro.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Sakura permanecía ajena las emociones intensas de los otros tres. No conocía mucho de Hinata, y el secreto del nacimiento de Naruto siempre la había mantenido a ciegas cuando intentó indagar. Las crónicas del clan Uchiha, por su parte, estaban llenos de restricciones, leyes y misticismo. Solo podía apelar al amor (y al odio) que sentía por Naruto y Sasuke, y el recuerdo borroso de los niños que fueron y las tragedias claras que habían sufrido.

Observando sus rostros turbados, el estómago de Sakura se revolvió, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y apretó los labios tomando una decisión. Ese había sido el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo mientras eran alejados de la guerra: una oportunidad.

Si existía el milagro (o la desgracia) de cambiar todo, ella elegiría ese camino aunque desgarrara las leyes del espacio-tiempo. Era lo único que podía hacer por ellos para acabar con su sufrimiento y la injusticia sufrida.

Miró al Hokage con ojos culpables.

—Sería nuestra decisión… el cambiar el pasado… porque aunque usted no lo entienda necesitamos esta oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade bufó.

—¡Es inconcebible! —dijo, furiosa, estampando su puño cargado de chakra contra el suelo, causando que se partiera en pedazos.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se encogieron de hombros, resignados. Estaban entrenando para no darle muchas vueltas al delicado asunto de los “viajeros del tiempo”, en especial luego de que la chiquilla de cabello rosa exigiera que fuesen apartados de la conversación. El Hokage había accedido a la (insultante) petición, y la más afectada era Tsunade. Después de todo, eran sus alumnos, parte de su círculo íntimo, y famosos en todo el continente. En líneas obvias eso significaba preferencia y estatus, denigrado en favor de esos mocosos.

Jiraiya se lo había tomado de la mejor forma posible, no le interesaba saber el futuro, y no era tan irresponsable para querer jugar con él. Orochimaru compartía su pensamiento, aunque por razones distintas: desde su perspectiva el futuro era algo variable, demasiados puntos muertos para tomar en cuenta. Si la situación fuese al revés quizá si pondría más atención.

—Solo tenemos que calmarnos —señaló con indiferencia, formando sellos de técnicas que estaba aprendiendo.

—El viejo resolverá todo y quedará como un mal cuento —apoyó Jiraiya, bostezando—, pero ¿realmente lo crees entonces? ¿Qué son del futuro?

—Dos de esos niños tienen dōjutsus del clan Hyuga y del clan Uchiha —respondió Orochimaru, haciendo una pausa en su práctica, aun con su rostro inexpresivo—. Es lo más probable. No hay registros sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero no es imposible. Tu alumno es la prueba tangible de eso.

Ciertamente Minato manejaba una técnica que usaba y distorsionaba el espacio-tiempo, pero solo para sí mismo. Jiraiya se frotó la barbilla.

—¡Joder, esos niños me lo pagarán, como que me llamo Tsunade Senju! —Vociferó— ¡Mañana haremos que hablen aunque sea a la fuerza! —En realidad, estaba más indignada que interesada en su información.

Jiraiya lo sabía, y por eso se permitió tomarle el pelo.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Así sabré si al fin aceptaste tener una cita —añadió en tono morboso, y una mirada pervertida que hizo que la sannin lo mirara como psicópata antes de estamparle un golpe que lo mandó a volar.

—¡Eres insoportable, Jiraiya! —tronó, furiosa con una venita palpitando en la frente—. Iré a ver a Dan.

Se alejó a paso imperioso, y justo cuando se perdió de vista Jiraiya aterrizó a la lado de su amigo. Orochimaru hizo un gesto de desagrado ante su estado lastimoso.

—Idiota —dijo.

Solo recibió un gemido de dolor como respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina frunció el ceño y miró con recelo al adolescente que estaba a su lado. No era una mala persona (el Kyūbi resopló en su mente), bueno, no era _tan_ mala persona, pero no le había caído en gracia la orden del viejo Sandaime. Entendía que el chico no tenía casa ni forma de volver a su tiempo por el momento así que en algún lugar debía vivir, solo que ¿tenía que ser su departamento? Le gustaba su privacidad, corrección, protegía dementemente su privacidad: ese cuartucho era lo único que le pertenecía realmente a ella, y le producía repelús invitar a alguien fuera de su círculo de amigos (que no eran muchos).

—Aquí es, dattebane —señaló la puerta, una oleada de irritante resignación en su cuerpo. No podía desobedecer al Sandaime.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, un signo burlón de cuanto había durado la conversación de la que ella (y Minato, y el resto) no sabía NADA aún. Estaba contrariada, dividida entre patear el trasero del chico y obligarle a escupir toda la verdad o contenerse porque los ojos cansados del Sandaime habían expresado un conocimiento desesperanzador. Optó por ser neutral, al menos por un tiempo, y se divirtió vagamente con el pensamiento de que mientras ella acogía a Naruto, el idiota de Fugaku tenía que ocuparse del chico tétrico, y Hiashi de la doble de Hana. La premiada de toda la situación, sin duda, era su antigua maestra, el Sandaime le había ordenado aceptar a la chica de cabello rosa, y Kushina esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en la cara que pondría Tsunade Senju cuando le notificaran la noticia.

—¿Naruto? —Insistió al ver que seguía mirando el interior desde la puerta, una extraña sorpresa en sus ojos azules— ¿Pasa algo, datttebane?

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, formando una sonrisa y pasando al departamento con una sensación agridulce en el estómago. Quien lo hubiese dicho… que el Sandaime le había dado el hogar donde su madre había vivido. Nadie le explicó ese detalle… aunque tampoco nadie le dijo que era hijo del Yondaime y la ex jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

Era un poco diferente a lo que recordaba, su madre tampoco era ordenada, pero en lugar de estar las figuras de Sasuke y Kakashi (dibujadas por él con torpeza) llenas de shurikens y kunais como lo dejó antes del ataque de Pain (nunca se molestó en quitarlo desde los doce años), estaban las figuras de Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga llenas también de kunais y shurikens.

Bueno, las grandes mentes pensaban igual. Naruto sintió una dosis de genuina y burbujeante diversión. Notó, entonces, que su joven madre lo observaba.

—Gracias, dattebayo —mencionó algo entusiasmado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Kushina con ojos entrecerrados, sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña salita.

—Diecisiete —contestó Naruto, frotándose la nuca con torpeza. Era raro comportarse así, normalmente era más efusivo, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse cohibido ante la aguda mirada violeta. Le recordó el breve encuentro que habían tenido en un plano diferente, la única diferencia era que los papeles estaban invertidos y era su madre la que desconocía en esa ocasión el lazo que los unía. La ansiedad que lo carcomía no era un buen ingrediente a combinar con la vergüenza, temía meter la pata y decir algo que no podría borrar.

—Muy bien. —Kushina se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se acercó tanto a él que sus narices prácticamente se rozaron. Naruto retrocedió alarmado y sonrojado. Su madre era muy bonita pero también le inspiraba un temor reverencial—. Estás aquí porque es una orden del Hokage, no creas que a mi causa algún placer. No te conozco y a menos que tú y tus amigos abran la boca no pienses que nos llevaremos bien —declaró ferozmente.

No sería tan irracional si no fuese por el aire pensativo que rodeó a Minato. Ciertas advertencias veladas resonaron en su mente, palabras que los viejos sacerdotes de Uzushiogakure murmuraron en el templo original de las máscaras, cosas sobre el tiempo, el espacio y los sellos, conocimientos que nunca pudo terminar de aprender debido a la guerra y la destrucción de todo su clan. Kushina no abrigaba ambiciones desmedidas pero era parte de su carácter entrometerse consciente o inconscientemente en ámbitos prohibidos por lo que, haciendo a un lado su raciocinio, espantó aquel recuerdo.

No obstante, no estuvo preparada para el latigazo de remordimiento que la golpeó cuando los joviales ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron con tristeza y desolación. Le recordó a Minato automáticamente, a la misma mirada de cachorro mojado que ponía en sus extraños momentos melancólicos, seguramente porque compartían el mismo color de ojos. El sentimiento, sin embargo, era distinto de algún modo, algo más… _suave_.

Se rascó el cuello con incomodidad sin alcanzar a entender qué demonios le sucedía. Quiso retractarse y ser un poco más gentil, solo un poco, pero el timbre sonó y desechó el pensamiento.

Minato la recibió con una media sonrisa en cuanto abrió la puerta, cargaba dos bolsas de ramen directamente salidos de Ichiraku. Estaban calentitos y el olor le hizo agua la boca.

—¡Ramen! —celebró.

—Sí, también te extrañé —se burló Minato ingresando al departamento. Kushina rodó los ojos—. Hola, Naruto —añadió con amabilidad en cuanto lo vio en la salita con aquel extraño e indefinido aire solitario.

Naruto se sobresaltó ante la voz de su padre pero se recuperó lo suficiente para sonreír débilmente. Los observó ir a la cocina en una charla ridícula sobre que bol era más grande y más delicioso y porque debía Kushina comer ambos sin compartir, sintiéndose exhausto y dolido. La emoción primaria de verlos frente a él pesaba mucho, prácticamente temblaba de felicidad pura y anhelo, aunque no podía negar que la confusión y la agonía le estaban pasando factura. Aun podía sentir la sangre de sus enemigos en las manos, podía escuchar el repugnante sonido del chidori atravesando el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei, incluso la voz lejana de Tsunade la atormentaba con el anuncio de la muerte de Jiraiya… su maestro, el hombre que consideró algo parecido a un padre, el mismo que les había dirigido una mirada calculadora y recelosa (indiferente) cuando Sakura-chan habló sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

Sintió que los ojos le picaban y se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando no ceder al abismo que veía frente a él, un abismo repleto de todos los muertos durante la guerra que habían estado librando.

Un carraspeó lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza algo confundido para encontrar a su padre de regreso con dos tazones de ramen humeantes. Si tenía curiosidad por haberlo visto casi llorar no lo demostró.

—¿Te gusta el ramen, Naruto? —La sencilla pregunta tocó un punto sensible.

—¿Ramen? —repitió en voz baja sin comprender, parpadeando una y otra vez cuando el tazón fue dejado frente a él. El olor que invadió sus sentidos lo paralizó. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo comer ramen?, no, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo siquiera tener una comida decente? En la guerra apenas le alcanzó la fuerza de voluntad para sonreír y compartir las escasas provisiones que prácticamente había olvidado el olor de su platillo favorito. Todo se había emborronado con el olor a sangre y cadáveres putrefactos.

El olor a cerdo, salsa de soja y especias le trajo de regreso los preciosos recuerdos de Teuchi y Ayame, de Iruka-sensei, los seis meses que disfrutó con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi como un equipo, también a Yamato y Sai… el estómago se le revolvió con hambre y rechazo.

—¡Si no quiere lo comeré yo, ‘ttebane! —Kushina se apresuró a salir de la cocina con su tazón de ramen, el pelo rojo como un velo tras ella.

—No ha dicho que no quiere —dijo Minato con gracia.

—Ah, pero tampoco ha dicho que quiere —rebatió Kushina, sentándose en la alfombra raída que cubría la salita.

Ambos observaron a un mismo tiempo a Naruto, notando que estaba anegado en lágrimas.

—¿Tan bien huele? —bromeó Kushina con un tono lleno de pura simpatía. No estaba cómoda con su secretismo pero la guerra y las repercusiones de esta eran cosas que comprendía muy bien. El dolor nunca se iba, un alma rota nunca volvía a ser la misma.

Naruto se apresuró a asentir frenéticamente, frotándose el rostro con fuerza.

—El ramen siempre huele genial… —murmuró con voz quebrada.

—Claro que sí, ¡el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, dattebane!—chilló Kushina con pasión.

—¡Lo es, dattebayo! —Naruto se obligó a gritar eso con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados. No estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, estaba en su hogar, estaba en Konoha, en el departamento de su niñez, estaba junto a sus padres.

—¡Entonces deja de lloriquear y come! —ordenó la muchacha, apuntándole con sus palillos—. ¡La comida es vida!

—¡Sí!

Minato observó el intercambio con la sombra de una sonrisa melancólica. Cuando Naruto buscó los palillos, él los separó y se los entregó con gentileza, su mirada llena de una triste afinidad.

Naruto no lo sabía (no sabía casi nada de sus padres) pero ellos comprendían como ninguna otra persona lo que había pasado. Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze eran, después de todo, huérfanos de guerra. El dolor y la soledad los habían forjado desde temprana edad, esos sentimientos terribles los unieron, los llenaron de determinaciones, de anhelos, y peligrosas convicciones.

—¡Itadakimasu! —dijeron los tres a la vez, provocando una risa alborotada y nostálgica.

Por un momento, olvidaron el tema del viaje en el tiempo, olvidaron las dudas, las sospechas y la incomodidad. Minato y Kushina de forma inconsciente buscaron hacer sentir mejor a Naruto, como si fuese una pieza pérdida del rompecabezas que eran sus vidas, un hueco tan grande que dolía la mayor parte del tiempo, una pieza hundida bajo unas lápidas grises, en unas ruinas en el mar. Siempre habían anhelado una familia.

Y, por algún bizarro motivo, ellos sintieron que Naruto les daba el aire soñado de aquel concepto arrebatado por sus enemigos.

El ambiente era agradable y dulce, amargo también. Naruto se permitió sonreír finalmente, una sonrisa ancha y sincera, llena de gozo por compartir algo tan común como la cena con sus padres. Era la primera vez que compartía algo con ellos…

— _¡Itadakimasu, mamá, papá!_ —pensó mientras comía.

No entendía muchas cosas, no comprendía las razones por las que tenía que existir algo tan sangriento como la guerra, porque las personas se mataban unos a otros en lugar de hablar, de perdonar… y definitivamente no podía comprender porque todo había resultado tan terrible en el futuro tras observar ese pasado. Pero lo intentaría por sus padres, por sus maestros, sus amigos y todos los que habían muerto por su bien o por sus manos… intentaría construir un nuevo futuro.

Sus padres le sonrieron, y por primera vez en su vida triste y feliz se sintió realmente en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Como ya dije, este fic se separa de la línea del manga desde el comienzo de la guerra. Cuando empecé a escribirlo apenas estaba empezando así que en el fic la cuarta guerra tiene un año en curso antes de que se de el viaje en el tiempo.  
> Espero les guste la continuación, si es así estaría agradecida si me dejan algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
